


Charlie Gets Kidnapped

by trr_rr



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Animal Traits, Begging, Cell Phones, Chains, Coercion, Collars, Crying, Cute Ending, Edgeplay, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fear, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Graphic Violence, Nude Photos, Other, Spongebob Voice: The Gang's All Here, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: Hello. Here's another Charlie Kelly x Reader fic. No Gender implied. Not beta'd. Enjoy.
Relationships: Charlie Kelly/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Charlie Gets Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> Please observe the tags. I have marked this as non-con for safety.

“Hey.”

“Huh?”

“Hey, you’re Charlie, right?”

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, that’s me, haha.” Charlie was slumped on the bar, Paddy’s was fairly busy for a Saturday night. You found the way he perched on the bar stool adorable. He had to hop up to reach the seat. “What’s up?”

“I’ve been watching you. From over there.”

“Oh, yeah?” He’s already wasted. You watched him all night, beer after beer, get more and more lethargic, sprawled on the bar, occasionally talking to his friends as they served drinks. “Why?”

“I think you’re very attractive.”

He opened his eyes wide, as though he had to see you clearly though the fog of booze he had consumed. He seemed to approve of what he saw in you.

“Okay.”

“Can I buy you a drink?”

“Me?”

“Yes, you.” You laugh at the surprise in his eyes, all loose in their sockets. He had a sickly hot tinge high on his cheeks. Up close you could see little freckles cover his pale and pink skin.

“Whuh, well, yeah. You? You’re attracted.” He paused, to point at himself. “To me?”

“Well, that’s not so unbelievable, is it? I see a cutie at a bar, I ask around to find out his name and I approach him to buy him a drink. Oh, is that too forward of me?” You found that it was very easy to mislead him.

“No, nah, no I, I like it, actually. Yeah, come sit down. I’m, I’m not doing nothing, anyhow.” He laughed, he half closed his eyes as he spoke.

“You seem drunk, I don’t want to take advantage of you. How about I come back another time.”

“No, no, come on. Buy me a drink. You said it, so now you gotta do it.”

Charlie talked in a way that suggested he was not trying to make a point, he was just talking. But you did not need to follow his train of thought. You ordered him a drink and when he went to take a piss, choosing the back alley over the bar toilet because it was “scary to piss in when strangers were in there”, you emptied the contents of a small paper packet into his drink and stirred it well.

“Back. Hi.” He smiled.

“Hi.”

“You wanna, like, go back to my place or?” He gulped down his beer but kept his eyes on you.

“Let’s have one more drink.”

–

You turned off the radio and heard muffled screams from the back of your car. The industrial outskirts of Philadelphia were so empty at three thirty in the morning that the sounds caused you no alarm. You exited the vehicle and came around to the trunk.

The street lights overhead buzzed out more than enough light by which to see the struggling body when you opened the trunk. The yelling got louder and you were happy that the black cotton bag over Charlie Kelly’s head was still tied well around his neck.

“Shush, Charlie, you’re gonna be okay.”

“Who is that? Lemme go?!”

How did he not realize who you were? You had met at the bar not two hours ago. Charlie had taken your offer of a ride back to his place and he had passed out as soon as he had sat in the passenger seat. Now, his arms were tied behind his back at the wrist. His ankles were tied together. His body was doubled up and you could see him wriggle in a struggle for freedom.

“I got this all figured out. I’ve been planning for weeks. Don’t worry, okay.”

“I’m gonna kill you, let me go so I can kill you!” He squealed.

He was so tiny and angry, that was part of what drew you to him in the first place. You ignored his cries. He seemed to have sobered up despite the large dose you administered. Maybe he had a high tolerance.

“If I take off the bag, are you going to be nice, Charlie?”

“I’m gonna bite your fucking fingers off!”

So you decided to wait until he was inside the abandoned warehouse to take the bag off his head.

Getting him from the trunk was a struggle. He might have been small but he was soft, strong and well fed and you really did try to be careful, gentle but he was so wriggly that you dropped him and he landed on his knees and elbows.

“Ow! Jesus Christ!” He squirmed on the gravel like a worm on a string. He was trying to flee but with his arms and ankles bound by rope, blinded by the black sack over his head, he made little headway, tensing and flattening like an accordion.

“I told you not to squirm.”

“Fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck you.” He spoke under his breath, urgent, as he writhed on the ground.

You eventually took pity, grabbed him under the arms to hauled him up to lug him over your shoulder best you could to take him into the building.

He screamed and shouted the whole way.

–

So the room was small but it had a toilet. You did not want to deal with that part of this situation. There were no windows but there was a mat on the floor for Charlie to sit and sleep upon. There was a light bulb overhead and the room was not as cold as the rest of the warehouse due to the hot metal furnace pipes that ran the length of one wall.

The room could have been a basement deep underground for all Charlie knew.

You set Charlie down on the mat and he wailed as though you had thrown him like a bag of spanners to the concrete floor.

“Please don’t kill me!” He groaned “Please.”

“Not going to kill you, Charlie.”

He sat up, the bag shifted and turned as he heard the clank of metal and the drag of a chain across the floor.

“Please. I’m begging you, don’t kill me. Are you going to eat me? I’m not tasty, dude, I eat like garbage and I’m like, forty years old and I huff bleach. I don’t taste good.”

He flinched and shook violently when you fixed the steel collar around his neck. His bound hands went to it immediately and he shoved and tugged at it. He felt the weight of it and his wiggling fingers found the steel chain attached to the brace around his throat.

“Oh, no. Oh, shit. What are you gonna do to me?” Again his voice raised two octaves. “Are you gonna sell me? Is this a sex traffic thing? I’m not into that, I don’t want this. I don’t want this so much.”

“Well. I am gonna use you to make money. But not in the way I think you’re imagining.”

“Oh, thank God.” He visibly sagged against his binds and the weight of the chain at his neck.

“I’m not gonna hurt you, unless you misbehave and then I might have to teach you a lesson, okay?”

The black sack nodded furiously.

“Okay, Charlie. I’m going to remove the bag, now. Are you going to bite me?”

“Maybe.”

“Well then the bag is going to stay on.”

He huffed and shifted on his knees. “Okay, fine. I won’t bite you.”

He was sweaty. He was frightened and he had been drunk and drugged. You used both hands to loosen the knot at his neck and you drew the cotton from over his head. His hair was comically messed up. His face was red and angry but his round features gave him the appearance of a sulking child.

“You?” He seemed much more confused than he should have been by the reveal. “From the bar?”

“Yes, Charlie.”

“You drugged me?”

“Yes.”

“And tied me up?”

You remained silent.

Charlie squirmed as he came to terms with the situation. He also seemed to calm down, his initial fear abated.

“Can you undo my hands? And my feet? It’s kinda sore. The rope is tight and my hands are tingly.”

“I can untie you, as long as you understand that you don’t have a chance in hell of getting out of here.”

“Yeah, whatever. Just, please.” He offered up his hands.

You took a knee beside him on the mat. You worked at untying the knots. He kept his eyes on you and you wondered if he was planning his escape.

“Don’t even think about it.” You warned as he rope fell from around his wrists.

“Huh?” He looked away and gulped. “I wasn’t, uh, I wasn’t thinking.”

“Yeah, probably not.” You did the same for his ankles and gathered up the two lengths of rope. You tossed them to the other side of the room.

He ran a hand around one wrist, then the other, to rub at the red marks on his skin. He kept his eyes from you as he checked his ankles. Then tugged at his collar, dark steel against his skin and the collar of his light grey shirt.

“Sorry it has to be this way, Charlie.” You took out your phone and snapped a photo of him. He looked scared and alone. “You shouldn’t be here too long.”

“What? What does that mean?”

“If your friends even give an iota of a shit about your life, they will come to your rescue in no time.”

Charlie’s eyes filled with tears and he slumped down in a groaning, hopeless mess.

-

You had read, in your research, that breaking a prisoners spirit was part and parcel of keeping them under wraps, while a plan played out. The more broken Charlie became, the less likely he would be to try to escape. One method you had read about was meal control. Control a persons diet, control their mind.

Charlie had startled when you opened the door, the room had been flooded with light and you flicked the bulb on overhead, shutting and locking the door behind you.

“Sleep well?” You asked the lump in the far corner of the room.

“Not really.” He rubbed at his eyes and shifted his stiff back. “This collar is pretty heavy. Can’t you like, take it off, maybe?”

You ignored his terrible attempt at manipulation and saw him perk up at the sight of the bowl in your hand. You also saw him lick his lips like a dog which was kind of weird.

“You hungry?”

“Mhm.” He nodded and sat up.

“I brought you something, hope you like,” you brought the bowl down to the concrete floor, “cat food.”

“Yeah, that’s fine.” He crawled across the mat and to your confusion, began eating the cat kibble right out of the bowl, no hands, on all fours.

“Uh, yeah, that’s right. It’s cat food. And don’t expect to get anything else while you’re in here.”

“Yeah.” He spoke between crunches. “ I was real hungry. Thanks”

Though you found his acceptance of animal feed disturbing, you walked to the little toilet and filled another bowl with water from the tap.

“Here.” You placed the water bowl down on the ground by the cat food. “That dry food will make you pretty thirsty.”

“Oh, yeah, thanks.” He wiped crumbs from his face and sloshed forward into the water and drank like an animal. He gasped and choked as he drank.

“Hey, slow down. Careful. Don’t drown yourself, Charlie!”

You lifted him back from the bowl and he kneeled beside you, panting and covered in water.

“Here.” You took your pocket knife from your jeans and he startled but you only held it in your hand so you can remove a tissue from your pocket. You put the knife back and wiped at his soggy beard. “Do you always eat and drink this fast?”

“No. Well, yeah, kinda.” His lips twitched into a shy smile. “I’m what they call a competitive eater. It’s cos my mom only fed me once a day when I was a kid or whatever.”

You nodded and dabbed at the skin beneath his collar. It would be a hassle if he got wet and the collar caused irritation that you’d later have to deal with. Charlie looked away as you blotted at his shirt to soak up as much of the water as possible.

“I know you’re not trying to hurt me. I appreciate, you know, you keeping me in a place that’s at least like, warm and safe. And the food.” He looked up to meet your eyes. “I’m actually flattered that you chose me.”

You shot him a sceptical look.

“We’re probably supposed to be enemies, you being the baddie in this situation and all but I like, kinda feel close to you, getting cared for and shit.” His hand brushed against your hip. “Maybe you don’t have to leave so soon, tonight. Maybe we can spend some time together, you and me, talking or whatever-”

You felt his hand slip over your hip for the pocket that contained your knife and you lunged for him, both hands around his throat.

“Don’t think your moronic attempts to escape will ever work with me, Charlie. You might have been kidnapped before but you’ve never been kidnapped by me.” You pressed down hard over his windpipe to cut off his air. He gasped and wheezed.

Charlie turned red and held his hands away from you, out flat on the mat to show his compliance, he choked on something like “okay okay, stop, can’t breathe”.

“I’m leaving now.” You stood and strode to the door. He coughed and held his neck.

“Can you leave the light on this time? I’m kinda scared in here, alone.”

You turned off the light and locked the door behind you.

–

“Wh- why the hell are you keeping me here anyway? I’m no one important and I don’t have any money, idiot.”

“No, you don’t have any money, but your father does.”

“My father? You got yourself mistaken, I don’t have a father. So you can just let me go.”

“Frank Reynolds? Your father? The man you live with, he’s loaded, Charlie. Though you live in that filthy apartment.”

“Nah, yeah but, you see, he’s not my dad.”

“Well, whatever, he’s got the money to pay a ransom for you.”

“Nah, probably not.”

“Well, he’ll just have to find a way to get me my money, won’t he.”

“No, I mean, he has the money, he can pay you no problem he just, he won’t meet you. He won’t pay you.”

“Of course he will. You’ve lived with him for years.”

“Yeah. Well, stuff like that don’t matter much to Frank. He’s a survivor and he expects the same from the people he cherishes. His loved ones are on their own, really. Eat or be eaten he always says to me and I’m not sure if he really means that he’s gonna try to eat me one day but I’m never gonna let that happen cos I’m a real light sleeper, I caught him a few times trying to bite at me in the night but I think he was just testing me really to see if I remembered what he’d said, anyway I’m the one who sharpens his teeth so I kind of have the upper hand on him you see I’ve been-”

“Charlie. Shut. Up.”

“Well, you asked. What d’you expect, you got me here tied to,” Charlie lifted and tugged on the steel chain attached to the metal collar around his neck, it jangled and made a loud thud against the concrete floor “tied to the wall by my neck. I’m not an animal you know. By the way, can you get me wet food next time? I’m not used to the dry cat kibble I much prefer the wet canned stuff it’s better for my tummy cos I get these pains like, in my guts and I just-”

“For the love of God, stop talking.”

He rolled his eyes and started to fiddle with the loose threads at the corner of the sleeping mat.

“Just, shut up about cat food. I’m sure one of your wretched friends will call any minute now.”

“What?”

“I sent them a text. A group text, like a ransom note, Charlie. I took a photo of you and sent it, telling them the number to this burner phone.” You took the phone from your pocket and waggled it in the air for him to see. Even Charlie could understand the concept of kidnapping for a ransom. “I told them I wanted forty large, up front. Told them to call me when they were ready for further instructions.”

“That’s not gonna work.” Charlie shook his head, eyes still on the threads he was tugging from the mat.

“Why not?”

“Are you kidding me? What, you think this is the first time I’ve been in danger? I get kidnapped like, once a year, at least.”

“Well, you seem to have survived every time. They must have paid the ransom. You just misunderstood what happened.”

“Yeah, you’re not the first person to set up a ransom scam at Paddy’s.” Charlie chuckled. “Dennis gets hate mail all the time. Death threats, demands for child support. They’re not gonna give a crap about a little kidnapping. Your plan sucks ass. It’s like you never kidnapped anyone before. ”

“Just eat your God damn cat food and go to sleep, Charlie.”

\--

“Just cos you’re hot, you think that you can do whatever the hell you want to people, you can’t okay? You just can’t. I don’t wanna be in here, I miss my bed and I miss Frank and I miss, well I don’t miss Dee or Mac or Dennis actually they kinda treat my like shit.”

“You think I’m hot?”

“Don’t act like you don’t know.” Charlie looked away.

“Well, I know I’m okay to look at but it’s never really been my business to care if I’m attractive or not.”

Charlie rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Well for the record, I think you’re not so bad yourself, Charlie.”

“That why you got me tied up like a dog in this dusty old warehouse? I’ve seen like, ten rats in here and I missed out on bashing every single one, this is all very frustrating for me. Not to mention the boredom. And I’ve been cold turkey off glue for what, four days now? Five? I think you’ve got the wrong angle because-”

Charlie continued to prattle on about nothing as you devised the next step to your plan. He was right, there had been no response from Charlie’s friends for days. You would have to escalate the situation.

“Listen, little guy.” Charlie frowned. “I know you’re doing your best, and I appreciate your compliance. You have hardly tried to escape this whole time. I just, want to know how I can thank you.”

“Let me go?” Charlie grimaced.

“No, I can’t do that, Charlie. But how about, I alleviate some of your discomfort, hm?”

“What?”

You knelt down and noted the sweat that covered him, his hair was damp and his clothes were a mess.

“Lets change you out of this filthy shirt, hm?” You reached for the hem of his t-shirt and Charlie stopped your hands.

“Woah, woah stop right there. This is, I’m not, I don’t wanna be naked.”

“Not naked, Charlie. Lets just take off this dirty shirt, okay?”

You did not wait for permission, you tugged his t-shirt over his head and tossed it away to the floor. He was very nice to look at.

The collar sat against his neck and looked brutal against his skin, the long chain rested on his chest and ran down to the floor and away to the fixing on the wall. His chest was freckled just as much as his face and he had fuzzy body hair that got denser further down under his belly button. His body was soft and pale and he turned pink as you stared.

“Uh. My eyes are up here.” He laughed, nervous.

“I’ve got to take another photo, Charlie. This isn’t working so far. So I’m going to take a photo of you in a more vulnerable state, to make your friends afraid that you could be murdered if they don’t pay up.”

“Oh, you wanna show me without a shirt so they think that I’m, like, in more danger?”

“Take off your pants.”

“What? No!”

Then ensued a tumble of limbs on the ground and a lazy attempt to wrestle. You managed to pull off his shoes and get his pants unbuttoned but he kicked you in the shin as you had tried to yank them down.

“Get off a’me!”

So it seemed outright force would not work in your favour.

“Listen, Charlie. Can’t you work with me on this? The sooner they pay up, the sooner you can leave. Don’t you wanna work with me and get this over with?”

“I guess.” He held his pants up where he knelt on the ground.

“And aren’t you tired?” You tucked your fingers up into Charlie’s hair and he seemed to instantly melt at the gentle treatment. “You’ve been so good for me.”

“I’ve been good.” He echoed, his eyes closed.

“So good, Charlie. My good boy.”

He nodded at the simple praise and leaned into your caresses. Then, to your surprise, he leant in to your space and made kiss-y lips at you.

“Uh, Charlie?”

He opened his eyes and blushed furious red. “Uh, what?” He squeaked. He refastened his pants. “I’m not. Don’t touch me like that!” He covered his bare torso with his hands.

“I just stroked your hair. Are you, does that turn you on?”

“What? No, don’t look at my pants.” He spat and turned his body away from you.

“It’s okay, little man, I’m not gonna tell anyone. You can trust me.”

“You’re a kidnapper. I can’t trust you at all, you’re like, the last person I should trust.”

You reached forward and scratched at his beard, just beneath his chin and his eyes crossed in dopey pleasure.

“You do like this, don’t you?”

“No.” He slurred. “I hate it.”

You slid your hand back up into his hair and tugged hard. You held his head in place.

“Ow, shit!”

You snapped the photo to your phone and let go of him. You stood up and flicked through the photo album. It looked good, dark, blurry. The flash of the light reflected off the steel collar and Charlie’s wince of pain made it seem all the more disturbing. You attached the file to a threatening text in all capitals and sent it off to the gang’s group text chat.

“Can’t trust you.” Charlie repeated. He rubbed at his scalp with a frown but his blush had not abated. He covered his crotch with both hands when he realized he was still hard.

–

“It’s been ten days and all I’ve had from your friends is a series of emojis that I cannot understand.”

“Lemme take a look.” Charlie waved you over.

You approached warily and showed him the group texts. He did not grab for the phone as you had thought he might, just squinted his eyes and nodded. Then he chuckled and shifted on his knees on the mat.

“Ha, see, that one’s from Dennis, he’s good at texting. It’s a dog and a peach and a squirt. He’s saying I’m a little bitch.” He frowned. “And uh, that one’s from Dee, she’s also saying I’m a little bitch but she was like, too late and not funny.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, I told you, they don’t really care about me that much. I’ve been through worse than this. You haven’t even threatened to pull my teeth out or cut my ear off or lop off my fingers and send them in the mail.”

“You think I should do that? You think they’d respond better if I did something horrible to you?”

“Uh.”

You tug at his hair and force him back down against the floor.

“What do you think it would take, Charlie. What do you suggest?”

He had his eyes shut tight and he shook his head.

“I don’t know, I don’t know! Ow, fuck, stop!”

“What if I made it seem like I was hurting you, huh? Maybe you are my little bitch, Charlie. Maybe I should smack you around a bit, make you bleed.”

“No, no, don’t do that.” You tugged harder. “Ow ow ow!”

You considered a few things and then shrugged. You pulled your hand back and slapped him across the face. The impact made a very satisfying sound and you both froze.

Charlie shuddered and blushed bright red.

“Something like that, you think?”

“I dunno. Try it again.”

You slapped his face a second time and he groaned.

“It’s not leaving much of a mark.” You poked at his cheek and watched the pale imprint of your finger fade against his pink skin. “I need more of a reaction.”

Charlie was dazed and frozen below you. You gathered his hands above his head and wrapped the metal chain around his arms a few times. You were not sure that it would work, the chain was not tight on his wrists but Charlie seemed to be bound in place.

“That’s good. Good, Charlie.”

“Don’t kill me. Please. Don’t cut my toes off.”

“Not gonna hurt you. Relax.” You shushed him and dragged your hands down his bare body to open his pants.

“Oh, my God. Stop!” He flailed his legs and wriggled against you. “Help! Help!”

You ignored his cries and pulled his pants down around his thighs.

“I don’t like this, I’m not hard cos I like this I’m just hard cos I was thinking of something else.” He stammered. “Please don’t show this to the guys!”

You traced your fingers around the cute little boner he sported in his underwear and heard him gasp.

“I think you’re lying to me, Charlie. I think you love being chained up here. All this attention and time off from cleaning that disgusting bar.”

You did not expect him to cave so soon but Charlie was just something special.

“Okay, I like this. This room is cleaner than my apartment. Keep touching me. Please.”

“That’s a good boy.” You stroked his cheek and he started to pant. “Are you gonna make some nice noises for me, Charlie?”

“What?” He asked with his eyes closed and then they shot open and he moaned when you yanked down his shorts and squeezed his cock. “Holy fuck!”

“You like that?”

“Yeah, yes, yes I do like that.” He nodded up at you. He was hardly struggling against the chain that bound him.

“You want more?”

“Hell yeah.”

So you continued. You stroked him hard and fast. You did not much care for his pleasure, though it was fun to watch. You just encouraged him to get louder and louder.

“Tell me how much you want it, Charlie.”

“I need it, oh God, don’t stop, feels so good, rough, hurts, good.”

You watched his face turn redder and redder. His breathing turned vocal and he was letting out little desperate sounds. His hips bumped up off the mat to meet your hand and just as he tensed, just as he looked at your face and back to your hand on his cock, you let go.

“No!” Charlie cried. “No no no no no no.”

His cock was angry red. It twitched and lay pathetic in the hair on his belly.

“Adorable.”

“Please touch me.” He begged breathlessly. He thrust his hips and his cock waggled in the humid air. “Oh my God, you gotta touch me.”

“Hush, Charlie. Calm down.”

He whined and writhed against the chain for the first time. His arms flexed and he almost sobbed. Then a few moments passed and his breathing returned to slow and regular rhythm.

“Okay. You wanna cum?”

“Fuck, yes.”

You took his cue and slowly caressed his thighs, then his balls and then wrapped your hand gently back around his cock. It leaked against your palm.

“Oh my god, jerk me off. Jerk me off right now or I’m gonna die.”

“You’re not going to die, Charlie. Come on, make those lovely sounds for me again.”

He bit his lip, he tried to keep the noises inside. You twisted your hand and rubbed at his slit and you watched the pleasure build and his face contorted and he moaned very sweetly for you.

“That’s it, isn’t that nice, Charlie?”

“Yeah.” He whined. “Yeah, it’s good. Don’t stop.”

“Are you going to cum?”

“Yes.” He drew out the word into a hiss.

“Are you going to make a mess all over your little shorts?”

“Yeah.” He gasped. You felt him throb in your hand and a drip of fluid gathered at the tip of his cock. You worked him hard and in the dim light from the bulb overhead, you saw his jaw drop and his eyes cross.

“Getting close? Tell me.”

“Yeah, so close.”

You let him go again and he yelled a wordless sound. He thrashed and shouted and had a tantrum right there on the mat beneath you. His eyes filled with tears and he openly sobbed.

“It’s so bad, please, make me cum, just make me cum.”

“Does it hurt?”

“Yes, yes it hurts so bad. Please.” Tears overflowed and ran tracks down his face. His eyes were closed tight and you took out your phone to record him. “It’s hurting so bad. You gotta do it.” He cried out and struggled against the chain. “Please, I’ll do anything. Anything!”

That was all you needed from him. You cast your phone aside and took him back into your hand to finish him off.

“That’s it, good boy, Charlie. You’re doing great.”

“Don’t stop, this time, please, don’t stop.”

“I won’t.” You tugged on him with steady assurance. “What do you need, Charlie? Tell me and I’ll give it to you.”

“Pull my hair.”

With a shrug you tugged at his hair and he grunted. It only took a few more strokes.

“Holy fuck, holy fuck.” He looked down as he started to cum and seemed shocked by the force of it. Maybe he had never been teased before. “Oh, my God.”

“That feel nice, little buddy?”

“Yes. Yes. Oh, fuck. Yeah.” He gasped and when his cock stopped squirting he went limp on the mat beneath you.

The room was quiet for the next few minutes. You unwound Charlie’s hands and he seemed grateful. He even leaned into you and tucked his face into your neck. He was apparently cuddly after an orgasm.

“You okay?”

“Mhm.” He nodded. He had not tucked his softened cock back into his shorts. He looked lazy and calm. “What are you, uh. What do you like?”

“What?”

“That was awesome.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. I wanna.” He bit his lip and walked his fingers up your thigh. “I wanna make you feel good too.”

“Charlie, I just roughed you up and forced you to jizz all over yourself.”

“Yeah, I know.” He leered at you. “And it was awesome. Totally sexy, of you.”

His flirting was terrible.

“Are you saying you’d like to pay me back?”

Charlie nodded and his cheeks turned red, his eyebrows waggled.

“God damn it, Charlie. Do you know how sex works? I just took advantage of you.”

“Did you, though? I mean, I got to cum. You got to take your video of whatever. It’s a win win. Don’t know about you but uh, I could go another round.”

He smirked and tugged at his still soft cock.

“Are you serious?”

In response, he yanked on his collar. The chain rattled and he sat up on his knees. He stuck out his tongue and crossed his eyes to look down at it. The pink wet shape waggled between his lips suggestively.

“Charlie. Be serious.”

“I am serious. I felt you rubbing up against my leg when you were sexy-torturing me. I know you want this.” He ran his hands down his body and wiggled his hips.

You could not contain the laugh that bubbled out of you.

“No, Charlie. I have to send this.”

You turned from him with your phone and pressed play on the video.

“ _It’s hurting so bad. You gotta-” [sounds of a rattling chain and heavy breathing] “Please, I’ll do anything, anything!”_

The image was dark but you could make out Charlie’s fat tears in the dim light from the bulb above.

You attached it to a message with no text and pressed send.

“Come on.” Charlie fiddled with his fingers, drawn up to his chest. “I’m lonely in here. When you leave its dark. And cold. Can we just, like, cuddle?”

You sighed but supposed there was nothing wrong with a little human contact. After all, capture-bonding was a real psychological phenomenon.

And so you found yourself, about an hour later, napping with Charlie Kelly on a filthy mat in a dark little room in a warehouse in the worst part of Philadelphia.

–

“I don’t think this is going to work out.” Charlie whispered.

“Why not?”

“It’s been like, forever, and no one cares.”

You sat up on the mat and Charlie sat up with you.

“God damn it, Charlie.”

\--

The front door to Paddy’s pub slammed on its hinges as you stormed into the bar.

“Okay, listen up, freaks!” You clapped your hands once and spoke loudly into the room.

Dennis and Mac were stood behind the bar. Dee was reading a magazine at one of the booths and Frank sat across from her, eating a bag of limes.

“I have had your life long friend, Charlie, held captive for two weeks and not one of you dirt bags has even cared enough to come save him.”

Frank continued to suck on a segment of lime.

“So here!” You stormed back to the door and leaned out. You tugged on the chain and Charlie, shirt and sneakers bundled in his arms, filthy, barefoot and happy looking, followed you inside. “Take your idiot back. I don’t want him.”

“What?” Charlie looked at you with hurt in his eyes.

“You’re a bad investment, Charlie. A waste of time.”

Charlie swallowed and looked into your eyes. “Will you unlock this?”

You fiddled with the clasp and Charlie’s eyes widened as he realized the collar had never been locked.

“We didn’t come looking cos we weren’t worried.” Frank grumbled.

“Weren’t worried?” You echoed.

“He’s right.” Dennis said, matter of factly. “Charlie, we don’t wanna be involved with your creepy hook ups, okay. Keep that shit to yourself.”

“But, I wasn’t hooking up with him. I held him for ransom. I had him collared and chained for Christ’s sake.”

“Meh.” Dee squawked, bird-like. “Everyone’s kinky these days. It’s no big deal.” She lifted a chain by the side of her own seat and when she yanked on it, a muscular middle aged man appeared as if from no where to grovel at her feet.

Frank just watched as he cut another lime.

“Why do straight people always get away with this shit.” Mac’s eyes were round and he gesticulated as he spoke. “They can bring whatever fetish they want into any situation and it’s just accepted like its nothing but if I, a gay man, wanna get fucked by my best friend in the bathroom of a prison after I visit with my dad, I’m a pervert.”

“I’m not your best friend. Never have been.” Dennis mumbled.

“I’m out of here.” You turned and walked out, not wanting to get caught up in whatever messed up shenanigans might occur in the bar with a group of degenerates.

“Hey! Wait!” Charlie called after you in a shrill squeak.

You had reached your car. You unlocked the door and turned to see him run up to you, chain in hand.

“This. This is yours.” He offered.

You took the chain and collar from his hand and tossed it into the back of your car. You remained silent as Charlie appeared to struggle.

“I’m. I don’t wanna be like, telling you that kidnapping people. Well, drugging them and tying them up and keeping them prisoner is good. Like that’s always bad. Don’t do that any more. But like. Um.” His eyes looked up to the sky and he fidgeted from one foot to the other. “Well, I just want to say like. Of all the times I’ve been kidnapped, this was, like, the nicest.”

Your silence allowed him to continue.

“And I just. Well I just, like that you made sure I was okay. For the most part. Usually I get beat up pretty bad or like, they can’t understand what I’m talking about and they dump me in the river.’ He laughed, embarrassed.

“Are you complimenting my kidnapping style, Charlie?”

“Maybe.” Charlie shrugged. “So like, what are you, where are you going now?”

“I wasted a lot of time trying to get your friends to pay up. I got money to make.”

You eased down into your car and shut the door.

“No, uh, wait I gotta, I got other friends. Yeah. And they got a lot of money and they care about me and stuff.”

“I’m not going to kidnap you again, Charlie. You probably should go take a shower and sleep for a while. Look after yourself. Eat something other than Friskies.”

“Why would I do that?”

God help you but there was just something so endearing about morons that you just could not resist. You opened the door, got back out and took Charlie’s face between your hands. You kissed him hard. You put your whole being into it, this was all you were going to get from a wasted two week operation.

His lips were chapped and his beard was soft against your face. He gasped into your mouth and then melted into it the embrace. He held his hands at his sides, they hovered in the air as though he had no idea what to do with them until your own hands caressed down his body and he got the idea.

His hands clutched at your back, clung to your shirt. Your fingers dug into his hair, you tugged and he moaned into you. He was so small and wonderful to hold in your arms. He smiled up at you. You kissed him again, just to stop him from saying anything stupid that might spoil the moment.

He tasted like cat food.


End file.
